When
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Kaito, en un momento de desesperación, escribe a Aoko un correo lleno de sentimientos acerca de su separación. ¿Qué le dice en esta? ¿Y cual es la reacción de ella al leerlo? [Songshots sin lyrics de "When I was your man" y "When you were my man"]
1. Chapter 1

**When I was your man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Querida Aoko:_

 _Sé que es improbable —por no decir imposible— que llegues a leer esto. Seguramente, al ver mi nombre, no habrás ni querido abrir esto._

 _Pero suelen decir que por intentar no se pierde nada. Además, esta es mi manera de deshaogarme._

 _Si te soy sincero, no sé muy bien cómo empezar este escrito. Te diría un "¿cómo estás?" pero ya sé que bien, o por lo menos lo disimulas muy bien. Quizá comenzaría con un "hola" pero sonaría muy frío, y eso no me gustaría que pensaras que me eres indiferente._

 _Porque tú me transmites de todo, pero la mayoría son sentimientos tan cálidos como un rayo de sol en pleno verano._

 _Tal vez por esa razón este invierno se me está haciendo eterno._

 _En resumen, no sabía muy bien cómo empezar esto, pero dejaré que mis dedos escriban solos._

 _¿Quieres saber una cosa? Bueno, quizá la respuesta sea negativa, pero te lo diré igualmente, aunque no llegues ni a leer esto._

 _¿Recuerdas la cama de mi casa, donde ambos dormíamos abrazados?_

 _Pues ahora es más grande. No, no he cambiado nada. Ni las sábanas ni el colchón ni las almohadas._

 _Y sin embargo, cuando me acuesto en ella, da la inquietante impresión de que el tamaño ha aumentado drásticamente desde tu partida._

 _¿Y quieres saber otra? Mientras escribo esto, tengo la radio puesta. Sabes que me gusta escuchar música, pero no me atrevo a encender el reproductor de mi móvil, todas esas canciones me recuerdan a ti._

 _No lo hago precisamente por eso, y sin embargo parece que el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para que tu imagen venga a mi mente._

 _Justo ahora está sonando aquella canción que te dediqué cuando me declaré. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo me mirabas, con tus orbes azul zafiro radiantes?_

 _¿Por qué te digo esto? Simple, solo era para decirte que no suena igual. Es una tontería, soy consciente de ello. Es el mismo cantante y la banda sonora no ha cambiado. Sin embargo, su sonido es diferente por alguna razón._

 _Quizá es porque me estoy volviendo loco, tal vez porque ya he perdido la cabeza._

 _Desde que te fuiste, todo dejó de tener sentido. Las cosas que me rodean gritan tu nombre, desprenden tu aroma, me muestran tu rostro._

 _Además, ya ni siquiera tengo vida social._

 _No digo que sea tu culpa, en absoluto. Pero lo cierto es que nuestras amistades me traen recuerdos nostálgicos, sobretodo Ran y Shinichi._

 _Son tan parecidos a nosotros que duele verlos tan enamorados, tan acaramelados, y yo sin poder siquiera verte. Eso hace que me deprima, e incluso a veces se ponen a hablar de ti, lo que empeora la situación._

 _En cuanto al pomposo y la bruja, me recuerdan a la época en la que íbamos al instituto. Además de que todos mencionan tu nombre, rompiendo un poco mi ya dolido corazón._

 _No los culpo. Eres imposible de olvidar, y lo sé. Por eso me mantengo con una sonrisa tan falsa como cuando afirmo que ya no me importas._

 _Oh, casi se me olvida. Te quería decir algo, y si lees esto, quiero que sepas que te lo digo de corazón._

 _No sé exactamente cual de todas las cosas hice mal, fue la que más nos distanció._

 _Quizá es que fui muy tonto —o un idiota, como me decías siempre—. Es posible que fuera muy joven e ingenuo, y no supiera tratarte como tú te merecías._

 _Pienso que tal vez debí haberte regalado más rosas, o llevarte más a menudo a aquellas fiestas que tanto te encantaban, sobretodo por los bailes._

 _Recuerdo esa gracia con la que te movías en la pista, atrayendo a todo el público, siendo el centro de atención de los invitados al danzar con aquella elegancia tan simple que posees._

 _A lo mejor la razón fue que era un egoísta. Esto es lo que pienso que es más probable._

 _Que sólo pensé en mí, que fui un egocéntrico al no contarte que era el ladrón fantasma._

 _Había desmantelado a aquella organización, había eliminado el peligro, pero no te dije absolutamente nada._

 _Shinichi me lo dijo, y me lo advierto muchas veces, además._

 _Que te lo contara, que a la larga sería peor. Pero yo y mi maldito orgullo, convenciéndome de que nunca lo descubrirías, hicieron que hiciera oídos sordos._

 _Fui un estúpido, te subestimé y este es el resultado._

 _Cada vez que cierro los ojos, me arrepiento terriblemente de mi error y desearía poder cambiarlo, aunque sepa que es demasiado tarde._

 _Porque por eso te perdí. Ese secreto me separó definitivamente de ti, de la mujer que más amo en el mundo._

 _Sí, ahora estoy llorando. No es para que te sientas culpable, después de todo yo soy el único responsable de esto, pero quería que supieras que te extraño y odio a ese hombre que ahora está a tu lado._

 _Je, me imagino la cara de sorpresa que se te habrá quedado en ese hermoso rostro si has leído eso. ¿Cómo lo sé? Te debes de estar preguntando._

 _Simple. Quizá él ya te habrá comentado la contratación de un mago que al final no asistió a tu ceremonia de compromiso._

 _Creo que ya sabes por dónde voy, siempre has sido muy lista._

 _Sí, era yo. Llegué justamente cuando ambos bailabais juntos, tan pegados que se notaba a kilómetros el amor que sentíais el uno por el otro._

 _Créeme que no habría ido a esa celebración de haber sabido que era tu ceremonia de compromiso, no soy tan masoquista como para querer ver cómo la mujer que amo está con otro que no soy yo._

 _Fue por eso que, ni bien te ví con el hombre que me contrató, me fui lo más rápido que pude._

 _Pero te diré una cosa, y también es de corazón._

 _Espero… no, deseo que él te regale las flores que yo no te dí. Y que te lleve a todas las fiestas que tanto te gustaban, porque recuerdo cuánto amabas bailar._

 _Deseo que te haga feliz, que no cometa mis mismos errores. Que no te oculte nada, que te quiera como a nadie…_

 _Y que haga todas las cosas que debí haber hecho yo, cuando era tu hombre._

 _Esto será lo último que te escriba, no te molestaré más._

 _Así pues, es un hasta siempre, mi zafiro, mi niña azul…_

 _Kuroba Kaito."_

El mago de orbes azules envió el correo electrónico, y se derrumbó encima del teclado, empapando todo con sus lágrimas sin final.

Porque aunque la quería, debía dejarla ir.

Porque ella era feliz cuando aquel tipo que él aborrecía y envidiaba hacía todas las cosas que, como bien había escrito, debió haber hecho cuando era su hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**When you were my man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mujer de orbes zafiros y cabello achocolatado escribía en su ordenador una redacción que necesitaba para su trabajo, cuando una notificación emergió de la barra de tareas.

 _"Tienes un nuevo correo electrónico"_

Pensando que era un documento que esperaba de su empleo, se apresuró a abrir el archivo.

Fue leer el primer párrafo, y dirigir su vista a la cima del e-mail, donde se encontraba el remitente.

Un nombre demasiado conocido para ella destacaba en el lugar.

Pensó en eliminar aquello, sinceramente no quería recordar. Prefería olvidar a aquel mago de hechizantes orbes marinos que tanto daño le había causado…

Sin embargo, se sintió incapaz. Tras cerrar brevemente sus párpados y exhalar un suspiro, prosiguió su lectura.

 _«Pues ahora es más grande. No, no he cambiado nada. Ni las sábanas ni el colchón ni las almohadas.»_

Sonrió amargamente al leer aquello. Ella sentía lo mismo cuando iba a la casa de su padre de visita, y volvía a su antigua habitación. Recordar aquellas veces en las que se acostaban en aquel colchón, a escondidas de su padre y riendo en bajo por la adrenalina que les producía aquello.

Cuando volvía a aquel lugar, sentía que esa cama era enorme, pese a haberla usado durante toda su vida.

 _«¿Y quieres saber otra? Mientras escribo esto, tengo la radio puesta. Sabes que me gusta escuchar música, pero no me atrevo a encender el reproductor de mi móvil, todas esas canciones me recuerdan a ti.»_

Rió con tristeza al leerlo. ¿En qué más cosas se parecían?

Ella había tenido que poner todas aquellas canciones en una carpeta, archivándola en el fondo de su reproductor pero incapaz de eliminarlas.

Miró el aparato que retransmitía la emisión mientras trabajaba, antes de abrir aquel correo. Maldita fuera su suerte, justamente estaban emitiendo aquella melodía que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Pensó en apagar el objeto, a sabiendas de que echaría a llorar si seguía escuchando eso. Sin embargo, leyó el siguiente párrafo de reojo, y se percató de la situación.

Vaciló unos instantes, pero finalmente dejó que aquella canción siguiera resonando en sus oídos, recordándole a su pasado.

Ciertamente, él tenía razón. No sonaba igual, se había percatado.

Ya eran dos locos.

 _«Pero lo cierto es que nuestras amistades me traen recuerdos nostálgicos, sobretodo Ran y Shinichi.»_

A ella se lo iba a contar. Era cierto que seguía manteniendo contacto con ellos, eran grandes amigos suyos. Sin embargo, evitaba todo lo posible los encuentros.

El detective del este era demasiado parecido al mago, y dolía solo con mirarle. Además, dado que ambos eran como sus espejos, también le rompía el corazón el ver lo que pudieron haber sido, habían llegado a ser, pero ya no eran.

Y además, su nombre salía en las conversaciones y pese a decir que ya lo había superado, sentía un pequeño dolor que le recordaba lo mentirosa que era.

 _«Quizá es que fui muy tonto —o un idiota, como me decías siempre—. Es posible que fuera muy joven e ingenuo, y no supiera tratarte como tú te merecías.»_

Idiota. Era un absoluto idiota.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus orbes azules, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para no echarse a llorar como una niña ante aquello.

Sin embargo, con los siguientes párrafos toda su fuerza de voluntad se derrumbó.

Las gotas saladas corrían por su perfilado rostro blanquecino, sin detenerse, cayendo a la mesa donde tenía apoyado el ordenador.

—Sí, quizá debiste haberme llevado a más bailes, o haberme dado más rosas… —le dijo, sabiendo que no la escuchaba—. Pero si tan sólo no hubieras sido tan estúpidamente orgulloso y me hubieras contado la verdad… —dijo, siguiendo su lectura.

Si tan solo no le hubiera mentido, engañado de aquella manera… si sólo le hubiera contado la verdad, ahora estarían juntos, felices como habían sido siempre.

No le dolía el que hubiera sido Kaito Kid. De verdad que no, entendía su razón, la había descubierto cuando se enteró de su secreto.

Lo que le lastimaba era que la hubiera subestimado, que no hubiera confiado en ella. Que pensara que era tonta y que nunca lo sabría.

Sí, quizá fue muy tonto al no darse cuenta de que ella, más que todo, quería que le tuviese la confianza suficiente para contarle todo.

 _«No es para que te sientas culpable, después de todo yo soy el único responsable de esto, pero quería que supieras que te extraño y odio a ese hombre que ahora está a tu lado.»_

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Esa fue la pregunta que le recorrió, y se molestó un poco al ver que el mago había predicho su reacción.

No era de extrañar, la conocía bien.

Se asombró más al ver que había sido él aquel famoso ilusionista que no había acudido al final a la ceremonia, y sintió un pequeño pinchazo al leer la razón de su huida.

Era un imbécil. ¿Es que no podía ver más allá? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que no era absolutamente feliz?

Lo cierto era que no quería a su futuro marido. Y este lo sabía, sin embargo, había dicho que no importaba, que haría que olvidara a quien fuera que le había herido.

Decidió aceptar su propuesta, con la vaga ilusión de que lograría borrar el recuerdo de su amigo de la infancia con él.

Con la esperanza de que reharía su vida desde cero sin nada que ver con la magia ni ladrones mentirosos.

 _«Espero… no, deseo que él te regale las flores que yo no te dí. Y que te lleve a todas las fiestas que tanto te gustaban, porque recuerdo cuánto amabas bailar.»_

—Idiota —sollozó, golpeando suavemente la pantalla del ordenador.

Adoraba bailar, era verdad. Pero lo amaba más cuando lo hacía con el de orbes azules que con su actual prometido.

Le dolía eso, pero era la pura verdad.

 _«Y que haga todas las cosas que debí haber hecho yo, cuando era tu hombre.»_

—Sí, él hace todo lo que tú debiste haber hech, Kaito —confirmó—. Me compra flores, me lleva a bailar, me adora y no me engaña —sonrió con amargura—. Pero soy tan estúpida que te sigo amando… aunque ya nunca serás mi hombre de nuevo.


End file.
